Got Your Favorite
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for Bradley WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Dean helps Sam unwind after a long, stressful day of research at the library.


Sam returned to their motel from his trip to the library cranky, exhausted, and fucking _starving _like he hadn't eaten for days. He carded a hand through his mussed locks as he fumbled with the keycard in his wallet. He swore softly when he dropped the thin piece of plastic but his frown quickly turned into a gentle smile when Dean opened up the door for him.

"Thanks, man," sighed Sam, flipping the keycard back into the leather of his wallet before he slid into the room past Dean, careful to step over the salt line at the door.

"No problem, little brother," after a heart beat, "you kind of look like shit, Sammy."

"Well thanks, De. You always know what to say to make me feel like a fuckin' Princess," groaned Sam, flinging his arm across his eyes as he collapsed onto the king-sized bed.

He let out a pitiful whimper when his stomach rumbled loudly and he turned onto his side, facing away from Dean.

"Hey, Sam…" trailed Dean, carefully sitting next to Sam on the mattress. He stroked Sam's hair away from his face and pressed a chaste kiss to Sammy's temple. "You want some food?"

Sam sniffed and had never been more grateful for the thick aroma that invaded his senses. "Hell yeah, big brother," he answered jubilantly, quickly sitting up and only then noticing the plastic plates set up on the small dining table along with a lone red ritual candle happily melting away in the center of a smaller warped plastic plate. A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as he turned toward Dean, "You do all this for me, man?"

Dean shrugged off the question and said, "Hey, even fairy princesses need some lovin' every now and again, huh?"

Sam laughed quietly and tugged at the collar of Dean's t-shirt until he could press his lips against Dean's. "Dude," he started, looking Dean in the eye, "_thanks_."

Dean felt his face heat at Sam's words and he ducked his gaze for a second before meeting Sam's again, "What?" he asked, shrugging slightly, "I gotta eat, too."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do all this," answered Sam, standing up and tugging Dean up, too, "what're we eating?"

"Well, you know I can't cook for shit and the diner a few blocks over can't either, so I had to improvise," replied Dean, turning to the little counter in the kitchenette and grabbing three piping hot trays of food.

Sam quirked a brow and grinned, "Chinese?"

"Mhm, got your favorite, too." Dean set the trays down on the small table and lifted the lid from the tray on the top, "little brother, I present to you: Chicken Hunan."

Sam groaned appreciatively as he settled down on one of the chairs, "Shit, man…"

"Figured you'd be hungry when you got back, Sasquatch," teased Dean affectionately, smoothing out Sammy's hair before he took the seat across from Sam.

"Dude," started Sam around a mouthful of broccoli, "seriously, thanks for this."

"Ain't a problem, Sammy. S'posed to take care of you, little brother; s'all m'doin," he replied with a shrug.

Sam smiled gently and gratefully accepted the beer Dean handed him. He took a long swallow before he set his bottle on the table and leant across it to smack a chaste kiss to Dean's grinning mouth. "Well, it's very much appreciated, big brother."

"Glad to hear it," said Dean, grin not leaving his lips as he dug into his sweet and sour chicken.

Sam smiled, exhaustion and crankiness ebbing away in his brother's presence. Dean always knew what he needed even before he himself did and he loved Dean all the more for it. His brother knew when to push for information and when to let him tell Dean all on his own and he was grateful for it.

He was definitely not in the mood to talk to Dean about what he found out at the library and Dean could sense that; knew that he just wanted to relax and unwind with Dean.

They sat in comfortable silence as they drank their beers and enjoyed some of the best Chinese food they'd ever had the pleasure to eat.

Sam laughed quietly when he made to clear up their food after they'd finished eating and Dean shook his head and led him over to the king-sized bed, letting him lie down while Dean cleaned up.

He flicked the television on but paid more attention to the play of muscle across Dean's back beneath the thin cotton of his t-shirt as his brother set about cleaning. Normally Dean would have to be harassed or denied sexual favors in order to clean up their shit, but Dean could tell that he just wanted to unwind and he wouldn't be able to do that with dirty dishes all spread across the small table.

When Dean finished cleaning the table he pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead before he said, "Gonna brush my teeth and then I'll be back, alright?"

"Wait," said Sam quietly, curling his fingers around Dean's forearm and pulling himself up off the bed, "me, too."

Dean smirked and let Sam walk ahead of him a few paces before he wrapped his arms around Sammy's waist and walked them to the bathroom, placing random kisses to the back of Sam's neck and relishing in the soft puffs of laughter Sam let out.

They teased each other as they brushed their teeth; Dean poking Sam in his sides and tugging at the hair at his nape while Sam kept backing him into the sink or the door jamb and pressing in close enough so their chests would brush until Dean laughed.

Sam teasingly brushed his free hand against the front of Dean's jeans as he moved to spit out his mouthful of toothpaste and practically choked on his laugh when Dean let out a small strangled sound.

He ducked his head under the faucet and swished water around his mouth and spit into the sink again, leaning against the door jamb as he waited for Dean to finish up.

He smiled and gently tugged at Dean's belt loops until he had Dean in front of him. "Time for bed, now?" he asked hopefully, jaw cracking on a yawn.

Dean shrugged and slid his hands under Sam's t-shirt, rucking it up under his armpits as he replied with a small smile, "Looks like it." He tugged Sam's shirt over his baby brother's head and set it on the sink before working at the button of Sam's pants.

Sam steadied his hands on Dean's shoulders when Dean knelt before him and lifted his feet when Dean lightly tapped at his ankles so Dean could pull off his jeans.

Dean slid his hand over Sam's ribs and kissed the side of Sammy's head when he got Sam down to his boxer-briefs. "You go on out, baby boy; you look like you're about to pass out on your feet, man."

Sam nodded and yawned, catching Dean's mouth before he went into the main room and climbed in beneath the comforter and soft fuzzy blanket.

Dean grinned as he watched Sam situate himself under the covers. He stripped down to his underwear, too, before he gathered their clothes and deposited them in their laundry duffel and joined Sam beneath the comforter.

He curled himself around his Sammy and tucked his face in the crook of his little brother's neck and shoulder and let out a soft exhale, grinning against Sam's skin when Sam shivered.

"Fuck, man," sighed Sam, covering Dean's hand on his belly and shifting his head so he wasn't lying so awkwardly in the crook of Dean's elbow.

"You alright?" asked Dean quietly, breath whuffing soft and warm against Sam's neck.

"Am, now," replied Sam with a small grin, wriggling further back into Dean's chest, shifting Dean's hand from over his abdomen to the lightly haired expanse of skin beneath his navel.

"Good, Sammy, that's good," breathed Dean, happy that Sam didn't seem to still be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He nosed at Sam's jaw and bit gently, nipping at Sam's skin as he shifted, deliberately rubbing against Sam's behind with his hips. "Not still tired, are you?" he asked, rubbing circles against Sam's lower belly as he licked at Sam's neck.

"Yeah, but I can put off sleeping for a few minutes with you, big brother," answered Sam slowly with a teasing smirk as he glanced over his shoulder for Dean's reaction.

Dean rolled his eyes and pinched at Sam's belly, snorting into his little brother's neck when Sam squirmed back against him. "Like _I'm _the minuteman, Sammy," he said in response, "_who_ came in his briefs before I could even get my hand around his dick?"

"Shut up, De. Only reason that happened was because you were fuckin' teasin' me all throughout that one zombie witness back in Willamette's barbeque; lickin' your fingers at me and rubbing on me when nobody was looking."

"Uh-huh," replied Dean, unconvinced, "whatever let's you sleep at night, sweetheart," he finished, worming his hand further into Sam's shorts and teasing his fingers through Sam's pubes.

Sam groaned when Dean gently tugged at the wiry thatch of hair at the base of his dick, cock twitching and hardening when Dean stroked along his length. "God, Dean…" he gasped, thrusting into the circle of Dean's fingers around him, "want it…"

"Like this, baby boy?" asked Dean, pressing closer to Sammy and rubbing all along Sam's back to make sure he knew what his Sammy wanted.

"Yeah, _yeah_," breathed Sam, moving his hands to the waistband of his underwear and quickly shimmying out of his clothes.

Dean stroked Sam's abdomen as he tucked his chin over Sam's shoulder while he watched Sam get naked for him. "That's it, Sammy, wanna see you..."

"You, too," said Sam after he finished stripping, "want you naked."

"Hang on, baby brother," said Dean quietly, keeping up with the soft strokes over Sam's belly as he wrestled with his own underwear.

Sam sighed happily when he felt the naked press of Dean's hips against his own. He rolled his hips back against Dean's and grinned when Dean hissed out a breath.

"Jesus, _Sammy_," said Dean quietly, fingertip dipping into Sam's bellybutton as he rocked against Sam's butt.

"C'mon, De," sighed Sam, pressing harder back against his big brother, "just _do it_."

"Fuck that, Nike," laughed Dean, moving his hand from Sam's tummy so he could search back behind the pillows for some lube, "we're gonna do this right, baby boy," he finished with a grin, fingers curled around the slightly slick tube of lubricant.

"Mhm," hummed Sam as he rolled his eyes, "'cuz all the other times we had sex without lube just wasn't right at all."

"Shut up, Sammy," said Dean with no heat behind it, "you know what I mean."

Sam gave a slight nod and willingly shifted his leg when Dean pushed his left thigh up toward his chest so his brother could get at his asshole with his fingers.

Dean pressed his grinning mouth against Sammy's shoulder blade as he lightly teased his fingertips along Sam's cleft, gently pressing against Sam's hole with his fingertip and then smoothing his finger around the rim of the furled muscle.

"God, Dean, _please_…" pleaded Sam, turning his face into Dean's bicep and letting out a slow breath when he heard the 'snick' of the cap of the lubricant being flipped open.

A small shudder wracked through his body when he felt the chilly drizzle of lubricant between his cheeks. Gasp making its way from between his parted lips when he felt the blunt pressure of two of Dean's fingers pressing at his most intimate of places. "Inside, big brother, _Want you…_" breathed Sam, rocking back against the teasing pressure of Dean's digits.

Dean nodded against Sam's neck and pressed a kiss beneath his little brother's jaw as he silently worked his fingers into Sam's body. "Alright?" he asked, pulling his fingers out a bit and letting Sam adjust before pressing inside once more, fingers sinking into Sam up to the third knuckle.

"Fuck, _yes_…" sighed Sam, eyes closing as his mouth fell open on a moan when Dean curled his fingers inside him and pressed against that special bundle of nerves.

Dean smirked and pressed harder against Sam's prostate, shifting ever closer to his baby brother's warmth as his digits explored the heat inside.

He always loved the sounds Sam made when he touched his little brother, keening moans and hitched breaths. He was sure Sam's pleasured gasps alone could make him come, but was more than happy to make the both of them come by giving himself over to Sammy.

"Ready for more, baby boy?" asked Dean, scratching his nail lightly against the spongy bundle before he stroked Sam's insides as he swirled and scissored his fingers.

Sam gave a small nod and a hitched sigh as Dean pulled his fingers out, only to return with more lubricant and a third finger.

Sam let out a strangled breath and bit at Dean's arm when Dean pressed all three of his fingers against that spot inside. He groaned when Dean hissed a breath against his neck and twisted his digits just right causing his entire body to jolt with pleasure.

"God, Dean, now… _C'mon_."

"Hang on, Sammy, just lemme…" trailed Dean, slicking the bit of lube on his fingers over his dick before squirting more over his cock and making sure to coat every inch.

"Ready now, De?" asked Sam impatiently, wriggling back against his brother when he felt the push of Dean's palm against his asscheek.

"Yeah, baby brother," breathed Dean, pressing his mouth to Sam's shoulder as he pushed Sam's leg closer to his belly and then pressed against Sam's entrance.

Sam let out a slow moan when Dean's cockhead slipped past the first ring of muscle. He whined when Dean pulled out just as fast as he went in. He furrowed his brow and turned back toward Dean and asked roughly, "Dude, what the--"

But Dean cut him off with his mouth, catching Sam's mouth in a sweet kiss as he pressed forward again, more of his cock slipping into the tight heat of Sam's body. "Just…lemme do it like this, Sammy. Want you to _feel_ me, baby boy."

"_Yeah_, De, want to, too…" keened Sam, pouting when Dean pulled out again, "Dean, _please_!" he groaned, "Quit _teasin'_, big brother…"

"Okay, Sammy, I'mma just..." moaned Dean, curling the fingers of the hand next to Sam's head through his baby brother's already sweat-damp hair as he settled his other hand on Sam's pectoral and he finally pressed all the way inside, balls pressed against Sam's ass, thighs flush against the back of Sam's.

Sam let out a long keen, thrusting back against the push of Dean's cock inside him. His hand scrabbled back against Dean's leg, fingernails leaving light welts as he scratched along Dean's thigh, fingers clutching desperately at the jut of Dean's hipbone. "Holy _shit_, De…" he grit through clenched teeth, pulling his leg further up toward his chest and gasping when Dean sank deeper inside.

Dean massaged his fingertips against Sam's scalp as he circled Sam's nipple with the fingers cupping his brother's pec. He swiveled his hips against Sam and grinned against Sam's shoulder when Sam sighed and turned his face into his arm. "Move now, Sammy?" he asked quietly, grinding his hips into Sam, cock teasing small circles in Sam's body.

"_Please_," answered Sam just as quietly. His entire body felt like it was on fire, furnace-like heat of Dean's body against his only amplified by the scratchy comforter and baby pink micro-terry blanket they were buried under.

"Yeah, Sam, _fuck_," breathed Dean, thumb rolling Sam's nipple gently before he trailed his hand down Sam's chest to his little brother's belly and held on to his Sammy as he started a slow pullpush_thrust_ rhythm to their sexing.

Sam let out a low moan as Dean kept up with the slow rolls of his hips, Dean's right leg coming up under his hip so he was almost cradled between his brother's legs. He turned his head into Dean's arm again and let out a pleased whimper, Dean's dick dragging over his prostate on every pull and push of his hips.

Sammy nipped at the skin of Dean's arm and whined when Dean's fingers tightened in his hair, nails gently scratching along his skull as he sucked a bruise into the inside of Dean's bicep.

Dean let out a huff of breath, hand roaming back up Sam's chest and over Sam's pec as he nuzzled the underside of Sam's jaw, mouth latching to the juncture of Sam's neck and jaw, lips and tongue worrying the smooth skin there, flesh blossoming a pale crimson when he pulled away.

"God, _Sammy_," sighed Dean, hips rocking in a smooth in and out and _deep_ as he kissed along the long column of Sam's neck, "love you, little brother."

Sam keened and buried his face in Dean's arm, stomach tightening and fluttering with Dean's admission. He tried to return Dean's words, but they caught in his throat when Dean angled his leg closer to his body and thrust in deep and _stayed_, sharp jut of his brother's hips pressed into the muscular globes of his ass.

"Like that, do you?" asked Dean, lips pressed in a smirk against Sam's jaw.

Sam could only nod, fingers on Dean's hip alternately clenching and releasing as Dean swiveled his hips, cock setting off all the nerve endings inside his body.

"Please, _De_," moaned Sam, linking his fingers with Dean's on his chest and dragging their fingers back down his body to his cock, dick hard and weeping precome where it was lying against his belly.

Dean grinned and looked down the length of Sam's torso to their hands wrapped around Sammy's cock. He rubbed his thumb over the head and grinned when Sam let out a whimper and turned his head over his shoulder and caught his mouth in a needy kiss, tongues rubbing together in a sensuous massage as he worked their fists along Sam's length.

Sam pulled away from his brother's mouth with a gasp; hand curled against his side shooting up to Dean's wrist, fingers curling, thumb resting on Dean's rapidly fluttering pulse point.

Dean groaned, Sam's fingers tightening around his wrist when he thumbed Sam's frenulum.

A stuttered breath fell from Sam's parted lips as Dean started moving again, fingers still playing over that spot beneath the crown of his dick, Dean's cock a smooth push-pull over his prostate. Sam could feel the pool of heat low in his belly, Dean's cock a slick slide inside of him, their linked fingers a smooth jerk over his own flesh.

"My _god_," keened Sam, back arching away from Dean's chest, fingers curling harder around Dean's on his dick, hand on his brother's wrist pressing hard enough to bruise the tender flesh, balls pulled taut as his abdomen fluttered with his imminent release.

Dean exhaled against Sam's neck, fingers twitching over Sam's cock, palm fitting over Sam's balls and feeling the hot weight of Sam's sac. "Jesus, Sammy, gonna come for me aren't you?"

"Yeah, Dean, _yeah_," he sighed, fingers a tight squeezing twist over his length as Dean rubbed his balls.

Dean palmed the side of Sam's head and pressed at Sam's perineum, earning himself a high-pitched moan. "Now, little brother. Give it to me…" he growled, voice low and hoarse before he pressed his mouth to the juncture of Sam's jaw, groaning when Sam's body jerked against his and his cock erupted, thick ropes of spunk spilling from Sammy's length.

"_Dean_," he whined, squeezing the last vestiges of his release from his body as Dean's thrusts quickened inside him, no less deep, but quick snaps of his hips that made his brother grunt.

Dean groaned, four more rolls of his hips into Sam's tight, slick, heat and he was gone, pushed over the edge as he helplessly clutched at Sam as he reached his peak, come filling Sam and dribbling out of his little brother's lovingly used passage.

He panted against Sammy's neck as they came down from their orgasmic highs, fingers carding through Sam's tousled hair as his baby brother nuzzled against his arm. Dean pulled a face as he pulled out of Sam, come and lube slick on his dick and the inside of Sam's cheeks and thighs.

Sam rooted around under the blanket until he found a pair either his or Dean's briefs (he couldn't really tell, eyesight still hazy from his climax). He handed them back to Dean, whimpering when Dean spread his cheeks and gently wiped at his slick hole and quaking thighs.

He sighed and turned around in Dean's arms, nudging Dean's legs around until he could fit one between his brother's and throw the other one over Dean's hip. "God, _Dean_, love you. Love you, so much," he said, however muffled and slurred it sounded due to his relaxed, sated state.

Dean pet at Sam's flank as he situated them more comfortably on the bed, fingers combing through Sam's hair as his brother relaxed, buried against his chest. "Love you, baby boy," breathed Dean, snuggling closer to his Sammy and resting his chin atop Sam's head. "Get some sleep, little brother," he whispered, smile pulling at his lips when he realized Sam had already fallen asleep.


End file.
